Re: Team Delta of Zero
by TheAutorArgentina
Summary: After the death of the Delta Team. You will wonder if they are going to redeem the crimes and sins they have done in Dubai. They have a vital mission that would protect, care, die and return .


The Delta team spent two days in Dubai opening shots and killing to the mens the 33rd battalion. The big mistakes were that Martin made him throw the White phosphorus without assuming that the one in Damned 33 was taking refuge in the civilians of Dubai. The second mistake is that they have destroyed the Water trucks to kill the people of Dubai dying of Sed by listening to Agent Riggs who wanted to erase Dubai. The third mistake is to destroy and cut communications from the high radio tower causing it not to communicate outside Dubai.

Lugo was lynching and hanged to death by the wrath of the refugees in Dubai.

Adams killed by the last soldiers of 33.

And now Martin assuming that Konrad was responsible for all the chaos rather than really blaming a corpse that is already long dead.

The hallucination of Colonel John Konrad smiled at the excuses of Captain Walker.

"It takes a strong man to deny what is in front of him. And if the truth is undeniable, believe yours. The truth, Walker, is that you are here because you wanted to feel like something you are not: A heroI'm here because you can't accept what you've done. It broke you You need someone to blame, so you throw it at me. A dead man. I know the truth is hard to hear from Walker, but it's time. "

The scene was transformed into a mirror, where Walker could see his reflection and Konrad's. Konrad wielded the same gun as Walker's.

"You are all that remains and we cannot live this lie forever." He pointed the gun at Walker." I'm going to count to five, then I'll pull the trigger. "

Walker shook his head shocked

"You are not real. All this is in my head" .He babbled nervously.

"Are you sure? Maybe he's in mine? One." Konrad said sarcastically.

Walker pointed his gun at Konrad.

"No ... all this, it was your fault!" He shouts angrily.

"If that's what you think, then shoot me. Two."

Walker lowered his head, his voice broke. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone ..."

Konard shook his head. "No one does Walker. Three." Konrad's words seemed tinged with regret and sympathy. "Four. Is this really what you want Walker?"

Walker slowly put the gun under his chin. With a sigh, Konrad spoke purposefully.

"So be it. Five."

Walker pulled the trigger and heard a deafening explosion.

**_BANG !!!_**

* * *

**_Somewhere unknown._**

Walker was standing in the dark and muttering something.

"I can't face reality. I can't live the guilt, that won't let me sleep or let me eat. Only my only option was to pull the trigger of my gun and take my life. I know that suicide is for cowards. I am a coward, bad soldier, bad captain, Innocent Assassin, Traitor. Now to expect the worst ... "

**"Martin Walker ..."**

Martin heard a horrendous and cold voice. "Who's there?"

**"There is an important task that you must complete ..."**

"What kind?"

**"It's something you should take care of and protect with your life and it's very risky."**

"And what am I going to win?" Martin said looking around.

**"Any wish that comes out of your heart ..."**

"New life?"

**"Yes ... the new life that will forget you from your suffering ..."**

"What kind of mission is it?"

**"He is a person that I chose and is very important for this mission and do not let something happen to him like accidents, deaths, murder"**

"And what happens if I fail?"

**"That you will have to find out ... but you will not be alone, you will be back with them who are waiting for you and you need a backup ... I don't know if they will trust you again as it happened last time"**

The light illuminates Martin.

**"Good luck Martinyou have my blessing to protect it and it depends on your survival "**

"What's your name?!"

**"It's a secret ..."**

* * *

**_In the other place._**

"DAMN IT!" Martin shouts and blinds the sunburner and watches, scrubs and looks around that it is a different place. "Where the hell am I?" seeing that there are people walking together with humanoid creatures: Cats, Dogs, Reptiles and Wolves with clothes. Martin felt something on his back carrying a military backpack.

Martin was stunned to see the place and falls back to the wall and looks at the sky "Where the hell am I ..."

,

"I WAS TRANSPORTED TO THE FANTASY WORLD !!"

The screams of the young man called attention to Walker and looks away that there is a young black-haired Japanese dressed in sportswear and brought a shopping bag.

"A young man?"He said in his mind and decides to bring him closer but out of nowhere someone drags him back on Martin's back.

Someone pushes him into the alley and meets the three bandits.

"Wow, look, what do we have here?" Said the dwarf, smiling mischievously.

"Give us everything you have ..."

"You are messing with something that the three of you will not like," Martin warns the three bandits.

"What are you going to do to us. Are you going to cry and shout for help ...?" Said the blue-haired bandit mocking Martin's warning.

"You know what?" He said before wielding the combat knife. "I warned them ... "He said coldly.

"Ah ... with which he will fight ..." He said whistling and taking out the daggers and the other two bandits take out the daggers.

Martin pounces in a furtive way and starts with the big brown man and pushes him by hitting him on the chin and the dwarf wanted to stab him in the leg but he responds by grabbing the shoulder of the big man and throwing him crushing the dwarf.

Now there was only the thin one left petrifacated but maintained the defense. "Don't move, I'm very good with knives!" He shouts menacingly.

"Are you a boy-scout ... I guess you're good at throwing knives?" Asks Martin turning the knife.

"What-"

Martin interrupts by throwing the knife to the right hand that pierce by sticking it against the wall.

"AHHHHHHHH !!!" He screams in pain and tries to remove the knife that was stuck in his hand.

"Let me help you..."Martin said calmly and grabs the knife and removes it, letting it scream and bleed a lot. "Now leave me alone ..." He said before turning and picks up his green bag that is on the ground and walks out the alley.

Martin Walker walks in the middle of the people and hears whispers about the recent event. Some of the mamifera beasts open the way for what their animal instincts warns that he is not a kind or good person. He is an unknown being where he came from the Dubai war and is also a cold-blooded killer.

* * *

**_Two hour later._**

Martin is sitting in the square. He is mentalized about what he saw in this fantasy place.

_'I recognized this place, I am in the Lugnica kingdom and check anywhere. markets, bars, restaurant that are of different species of creatures that as a result kicked me out. I couldn't find this young Japanese ... I think he knows something ... Why that voice brought me to this place. Why don't you kill me at once. I had enough and I'm fed up. I better leave the city and then look for a place to stay but something intrigues me in which that voice asked me for a strange task ... who should I protect * who *? ... '_

Martin looks around the place and finds another alley that looks at the same three bandits who recovered well although the thin one has a bandage on his right hand. They were not alone, they are kicking a young man with black hair and screaming in pain.

Martin recognized this young man and gets up from one and runs to the alley.

"Hey!" Martin screams angrily. The three bandits look back and turn pale when they recognize it.

"It's the same madman who stabs my hand !!" the thin shouts. the dwarf and the big guy are on the defensive but inside he was little scared.

"If you want trouble, get out of here that is none of your business!" The dwarf shouts.

"That boy who is lynching with blows. He is someone from my world, so that makes it my business, as I warned you for the last time. "He said before undoing the M9 with the silencer." That weapon is going to seriously hurt one of you ... "

"Pfff .." The big man snorts laughing "you think this is going to hurt me with your Toy-"

PBLAM

the big man was petrified and felt a burning in his right ear and something came out. He touches himself on the side of his face and sees that his hand is stained with blood coming out of his right ear.

"AHHHHH !!" He screams in pain.

"Now will be in the heads" Martin said raising the M9 pointing at the head of one of the bandits.

"This man is a psychopath!" Shouts the dwarf who responds by fleeing.

"Run !!"

The three run away scared. Martin looks at the young man "Hey boy ... are you alright?"

"Eh ... an American?said the young man surprised to see Martin. "Thank you for helping me ... are you a soldier?"

"Yes ... and what is your name?" Martin asks.

"I'm Subaru Natsuki ..." He shows up and gets up complaining about the pain because those bandits beat and tabalea supporting the wall ""I had it controlled ..."

"Yes, of course ... but they kept you kicking your whole body ..."

"Get out of my way !!" a girl's voice shouts.

Martin looks at where he came from, he was a 15-year-old girl but stands before those two people.

"Who are you?"

"Why so much trouble ...?" Martin said with a frown.

"Oh I forgot. I don't have time, see you !!" she shouts that jumps over Martin and Subaru, lands behind his back and jogs the wall to the roofs of the buildings.

"What the fuck just happened?" Martin said with slight surprise.

"It seems to me..."Subaru said he just collapses to the ground "I'm going to die ..." He said quietly.

"You're not going to die ... you're just going to pass out for a while or maybe ..." Martin said and decides to charge Subaru as a potato sack.

"Hey!" A female voice shouts. Martin looks back and finds a white-haired woman with purple eyes and her dress is white but what call attention is the same voice before Martin transported "What are you doing with this young man!" she shouts hostilely. Martin regains his composure and keeps his eyes serious.

"The young man just passed out now I'm taking him to a safe place ..."

"My Familiar warned me that he detect your thirst for blood ..." said the elf.

"Familiar?" He said, bewildered. The neck collar emits a glow a cat appears letting out a meow. "Is that your family?"

"Charmed. I am the spirit, but I felt a thirst for blood coming towards you. You seem to be a suspicious person, "said the cat with a serious face.

"Just i save that young man from whom those three bandits kicked him and I chased them away ..." Martin said seriously. The young elf assimilates looking at Martin.

"Puck, seems to me that he is not a bad person ..."

"Well Lia ... but if he does something"

"I know, Puck ... did you see a thief come in?" Asks the girl.

"Yes. she was running to the roof" Martin said pointing to the roof "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take the young man to rest in a place ..."

"My familiar can cure ..." said the elf girl. Martin stops and looks at the elf with the incredulous look "he will use magic healing ..."

"You would do that favor to a stranger ..." Martin said asking that young lady.

"Yes. only because I need a favor since you are an intimidating man and you chased away the bandits. I need you to answer the question before asking. Are you a mercenary?"

"No. I am not, but I am ..."

**"You are a cold-blooded killer ..."**

Martin heard the same voice of darkness. "I am a civilian but I can help you ..."

"Well ... let's put it to work ..." said the elf with a small smile.

* * *

**_In the other place._**

**"I see that the incarnation of Wrath has found both. I wonder if they are going to get ahead with the other five deadly sins. Superb, Lust, Greed, Gula and Laziness, "**said a figure looking at the mirror where Martin is with the elf and Subaru insistent.

**_Well leave me the comments if you like the first chapter._**


End file.
